The Future Blows Straight Into The Face Of Time
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: I'm no good at summaries! Yuuta/Rikka! With a side Yuuta/Satone...


First fanfic into the Chuunibyou World! Please be gentle...

* * *

The Area where Rikka/Yuuta and Kuzuha as well as SatoneShichimiya lived had become a beautiful place... Almost to the point where it was nearly impossible to keep up, but they all managed somehow.

When Rikka/Yuuta and Kuzuha realised that Satone had been bullied out of her home, they had offered her a place to stay with them.

The Sun rose over the sleepy town as Kuzuha began to awake from her slumber. 'I wonder...' She rolled over to look at the time: 9:00am

"About time to get up then" Kuzuha shook herself away and rose out of her bed. "Ever since Satone came to live with us... I've been getting more and more tired recently..."

She then went into the kitchen/dining room area where and Rikka was sitting as Yuuta was cooking breakfast...for the third time in a row.

"Ah you're awake!" Rikka's little bit of hair bobbled up and down as she turned to Kuzuha. "Do you want to go and get Satone out of bed?"

"She's still in bed!?" Kuzuha's mouth nearly flew agape, "What the heck was she up to last night?"

Kuzuha shook her head as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and turned and walked down the corridor. "Alright alright, I'll get her up"

She arrived at Satone's door, and knocked. "Hey Satone! Time to get up!"

After hearing no response, Kuzuha frowned slightly. "Sophia?" She knocked again.

No response.

"Hey Yuuta!" She called to her bigger brother down the corridor.

"What is it Kuzuha?" She heard her brother call back to her.

"I can't get any response!"

She could hear Yuuta sigh as she heard him begin to walk down the corridor. "She's probably just playing games... Shichimiya! I'm coming in!"

Yuuta opened the door as Kuzuha went back into the kitchen/dining room area.

Yuuta walked in and switched on the light, upon not seeing Satone he started to worry.

"Where are you Shichimiya?" He looked over to the nearby desk, and saw a note scribbled on it.

"Hmm?" Yuuta walked over to the note and after reading it, he nearly stopped moving and started to tear up. "You're crazy...Satone..."

"Yuuta! The breakfast is going to go cold!"

"Don't worry, Dark Flame Master's powers are supreme! There is nothing to worr-"

Yuuta sighed as he returned to the kitchen/dining room area with a piece of paper in his hands, he is on the verge of tears, he is looking at the floor.

"Yuuta?" Kuzuha looked to her brother and saw a piece of paper in his hands. "What's on that piece of paper?"

Rikka turned around and nearly bolted out of her seat, nearly scaring the living daylights out of Yuuta. "Are you alright? What's on the paper? Please tell me!"

Yuuta sat down and tried to get his words together. "Its from... Shichimiya..."

"Sophia?" Rikka blinked as she sat down next to Yuuta and placed her hands on his. "Tell me what's going on..."

Kuzuha looked between them, worry was starting to fill her eyes to.

Yuuta took in a deep breath and looked to Rikka, then to Kuzuha as he opened out the piece of paper.

"I think she's..." Yuuta stopped as tears were starting to flow down his face.

Rikka took one look at the paper and read it, saying it out loud. "I am so sorry Hero... I have taken the initiative and decided that I can't continue living alongside you. I have decided to leave and I don't think you will ever see me again..." Rikka's eyes went wide and looked to Yuuta. "Yuuta..."

Yuuta sighed as he looked down at the note, he then started to read.

"I am heading to the rocky mountains today... I am so sorry Hero... I have found that your life with Rikka is obviously more important then mine..."

Kuzuha's eyes widened as she picked up the house mobile and began to ring the emergency number for the police.

"When you and Rikka raced home with me that day... I felt out of place... I felt like I did not belong in this World anymore. My syndrome is worse then yours or Rikka's and I feel that it would be best if I was no-longer in the picture...Or this world for that matter..."

Kuzuha listened to Yuuta and then looked to the phone and began to talk to the police.

"Hi, this is the Togashi residence... I am reporting a lost person... Yes... We have a suicide note..."

Yuuta cringed at the 'suicide' part of what Kuzuha said, but carried on reading:-

"If you want to find me... Should you ever want to... I will be in the mountain range near the hypermarket at 10:23am most likely... Please don't come after me... I will try to clock it so I enter the next world at around 11:00 hours... Take care, Love Satone Shichimiya"

Kuzuha took in a deep breath. "Yes... Mountain range...Near the hypermarket, thanks... thanks."

Kuzuha hanged up the phone and looked to Yuuta, "The police are going to find her... hopefully they won't be too late"

Yuuta stood up at this point, Rikka and Kuzuha look to him. "I'm going to go and find her..." He looked to the clock:-

Time: 10:30am

Yuuta heart nearly went into his throat as he bulleted out of the door with Rikka, who had only just realized and was following him.

"We've got to get to her...before its too late!" Yuuta screamed as he and Rikka bulleted past Yuuta mum and Tohka.

Tohka turned and looked to Yuuta and Rikka. "Where on Earth do you think you two are going?"

Yuuta and Rikka stopped and turned to face Tohka and Yuuta's Mother.

Kuzuha quickly came out and handed Tohka, Shichimiya's note. She then looked to Tohka and her mother. "Shichimiya, no, Satone has written a suicide note!"

Tohka's eyes widened for a moment then she raced over to her people carrier. "Come on! We haven't got long!"

Yuuta turned and looked to the sky. "No... That's not going to get us close enough..." Yuuta then looked to a nearby motorbike. "Tell Dad, I'm borrowing the bike!" He raced over to the bike and jumped on it. Yuuta kick starts the bike and flies off into the distance, with Tohka's people carrier (carrying Rikka and Kuzuha, and Yuuta Mother) in close pursuit.

[MEANWHILE]

Satone Shichimiya sat on the snowy patch of grass that covered the mountain range above the Hypermarket where she had gone shopping with Rikka and Yuuta.

"Hero!" She stood up. "There is nothing that will stop me now! Nyahhahahahaha!" She sighed as she looked down and a tear began to form in her eye. "N-No..." She began to remember her own foolish mistake which had landed her here in the first place.

[Flashback]

"This token will give you the key to unlimited power!"

[End Flashback]

"Dark Flame Master... No... Hero... Your words still ring true to me even now...but..."

She couldn't help herself as tears began to form in her eyes. "If I had been bothered to take your stupid hand... Maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

Satone looked down over to the Hypermarket. "I promised you Hero... I promised I would meet you on the other side...So... Here it goes I guess..." She took in a deep gulp as she walked to the edge of the cliff edge and stopped.

[Back to Yuuta]

'Come on, Common! Where the hell are you Sophia!?'

Yuuta slowed down his motorbike as he stopped around the back of the Hypermarket. "No-one here..." Yuuta walked to the place where Satone would most likely have fallen, but there was no-one there... No body and definitely no blood.

"Thank god..." He looked around and looked up. "Shichimiya?" He whispered, careful not be heard by the pink haired one who was stood nearly 5 stories (house size wise) above him.

[With Satone]

"I am so sorry Hero... If only I had more of a foresight into these things... I loved you from the beginning... I should never have show you my syndrome..." She sighed.

She took one final look around and then nodded. "Goodbye Hero... Look after Rikka..."

[With Yuuta]

"I am so sorry Hero... If only I had more of a foresight into these things...I loved you from the beginning... I should never have shown you my syndrome..." Satone sighed.

* * *

All will be found out... In chapter 2!


End file.
